


House Party!

by sammiejane



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fandom, Fanfic, Funny, Isles, Love, Naked Cuddling, Rizzles, Rizzlesforever, Rizzoli, Sex, Story, Strap-Ons, characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiejane/pseuds/sammiejane
Summary: Angela goes on a weeks vacation to visit her sister. Maura and Jane take this opportunity to have loads of fun in every room of Maura's house. They get carried away, and enjoy every second of it!





	House Party!

**Author's Note:**

> Super bored at work. Sitting at this desk made me think, won't it be fun to make another Rizzles story?  
> Yes!!! Anyway, this is all off the top of my head. I hope you enjoy :D

Angela is all packed. One piece of luggage and snacking on a bagel in Maura's kitchen.  
"Good morning, Maura I was just about to go but I had to say bye first!" Angela said as Maura walked into the kitchen.  
She was in her white silk robe and her long blond hair was down and messy but on her, it was beautiful.  
"Awe thanks Angela. I hope you have a great trip." Maura smiled and gave Angela a hug. "I will miss you but I know you will have fun!"  
"Yeah, I am sure I will have a bathroom to clean as soon as I get there!" Angela said, they both laughed. Maura remembered how messy Angela's sister is, based of stories she has heard from both Angela and Jane.  
Angela finished her bagel and walked to the door, Jane was just about to knock when Angela opened it.  
"Jane!!" Angela exclaimed, "I thought you weren't going to get here on time, you almost missed me."  
"Sorry Ma" Jane apologized and gave Angela a hug.  
"I see a Taxi is out there, here." Jane gave Angela cab fare. and they hugged again and said their goodbyes.  
"Thank you Janie, I will see you in a week!"  
Angela went to the cab and Jane walked inside. She shut the door and did a cat like walk up to Maura who was standing in the kitchen with a big grin on her face.  
"Maura, we got this place to ourselves and I took two personal days." Jane laughed as she got closer to Maura, placing her hands on Maura's sides. Maura was drawn closer into Jane and they met with a kiss.  
"Good Morning!" Maura whispered  
"Good Morning" Jane said back, smiling.  
They were so happy in that moment. Finally, they got together after years of tension between them. This week was going to be just about them. They were going to give into all urges and they were going to fully enjoy their bliss.  
Maura and Jane fell into another kiss, this one was longer. More passionate one that made Maura weak and Jane lost in a trance.  
How could I be so lucky, Jane thought. Jane felt Maura's body and started to kiss her on her neck. Jane slowly untied Maura's robe and pulled it off. Leaving Maura with nothing but Jane to cover her.  
Jane touched every part of Maura, holding her breast, moving her hand down and over to her back, touching on her ass. Maura felt like every dream and every fantasy she ever had was finally coming true, all in this moment.  
Jane lifted Maura up and sat her on the island.  
Maura Laughed "Jane, this is where we eat our food."  
Jane looked at her and smiled, "That's what I am doing." She dropped down to her knees and began kissing Maura's thighs, reaching up closer and closer. Maura would scoot down closer to the edge of the island as Jane continued her way up to Maura's wet center and began her journey of tasting every bit Maura had to offer. Just then, Maura arched her back, her legs feeling tense as she tried to relax. It was difficult for Maura to stay quiet when she wanted to scream and plead for more. She held onto Jane's head entangling her fingers into Jane's deep brown hair. Maura's excitement radiated throughout her body and Jane was enjoying her squirm.  
"Jane.. Oh Jane I am going too"  
Jane stopped and slowly got back up. She laughed and wiped her mouth,  
"No, not yet!" She exclaimed. Maura feeling so close but she knew Jane had bigger plans for her today and was ready for whatever Jane had in mind.  
"I want you so much Maura" Jane whispered as she started playing with the blond locks that were astray and putting them back into place.  
"You are so beautiful."  
Just then, Maura and Jane met in another kiss and Jane guided her off the island.  
They both walked over to the couch. Maura was still naked and Jane was still in her T-shirt and a pair of pants.  
"This isn't fair ya know" Maura said as she pointed to Jane and her clothes.  
"What isn't" Jane asked  
"You are all dressed and I am in hear naked."  
Jane laughed and stood up from the couch. "Okay, let me give you a show!" Just then Jane started swaying as she removed her top.  
Maura was laughing and clapping for her, excited to see Jane and her attempt at a strip tease.  
Jane unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled them down. Jane was now in nothing but a black laced bra and pantie set. She continued to do a small dance, swaying and turning and smiling the entire time. Maura laughed and could not imagine a more perfect day.  
"Jane, take it all off!" Maura shouted. and Jane complied. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. She then pulled off her panties and threw them to Maura. Maura held them.  
Jane then sat on the couch and held Maura's hands "Kiss me please" Jane asked and they fell into another kiss. Maura felt on Jane and enjoyed holding her breasts and memorizing how they feel. Maura went down to touch Jane's inner things and feeling her core.  
"So wet" Maura whispered and went back to making out. Maura pulled Jane leading her to lye down as Maura stayed on top of her. Maura broke their kiss as she started to kiss every part of her body. She kissed Jane's neck and went down to her chest, kissing and sucking each breast as Jane would let out a moan here and there. She went down to her stomach and further until her lips met Jane's core. She was jealous of her fingers, they were inside Jane first, but now she gets to taste what her fingers had left behind. She began moving her tongue letting it explore, as she heard Jane let out a raspy cry of pleasure.  
"Maur!" Jane cried out.  
Maura stopped and lifted her head back up. "Jane, we should move to the guest room."  
Jane sighed but agreed. They both stood up and laughed as they went into the guest room.  
Jane remembered being in Maura's guest room. She would fantasize that Maura would wake up in the middle of the night and meet her in her bed. She would dream about Maura holding her and playing with her hair. Finally, today all her dreams were coming true.  
They go into the guest room, and Jane holds onto Maura and slowly pushes her onto the bed. Maura lets herself fall onto the bed as Jane jumps on top of her and more kissing continues.  
"Jane" Maura pulls her up slightly " There is a strap on, in the closet. I hid it in a box, go get it, please?" Maura begged as she smiled and gazed into Jane's eyes.  
"Maura! You are a dirty girl. What if you had a guest over and they saw that?"  
Maura smiled "I would leave it there, hoping your detective skills would go to work. I would imagine you finding it and we would start having a little fun."  
Jane looked a little disappointed. Upset that this fantasy of hers could have happened a long time ago! But, it was happening now and now is all that mattered. Jane stood up and walked to the closet, she found a box on the floor, opened it and saw the strap on. "A good 8 incher" She said laughing and nodding her head. She put it on and walked back to the bed. Maura was laying down lifting her self up with her elbows. Her smile was big and she could not keep her eyes of Jane and her new toy which was finally being put to use. "Put it inside me Jane." Maura pleaded. Jane smiled and went on top of her. She put her fingers inside Maura and she felt warm and wet Jane then touched the dildo, or phallus shaped object as Maura would call it, getting it lubricated with what Maura had given her. She then put it slowly inside of her. Maura let out a moan and held onto Jane. Jane continued to thrust herself into Maura. She watched Maura's face as she went into a state of lust for Jane. Maura's moans and her tight grip on Janes' shoulders, made Jane feel in control as well as giving into Maura by giving her exactly what she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this got hotter than I expected, and I am at work!! Let me know what you thought!!! I enjoy writing these and it keeps me entertained I hope i can do the same for those who are reading :D


End file.
